Wolves In Chains
by jinxii silver
Summary: Half Demon Akito has already lived twice. After meeting InuYasha, she started having flashbacks of her previous selves. And he's in every. Single. One of them. Will Akito uncover her mysterious past? Or will her alternate personalities take over?
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage half-demon watched from the shadows, brown eyes shining yellow. She was watching a young youkai with white hair and a bright red outfit. He was sniffing the air. Crap. He must've scented her already. Her hand rested on a kunai in her brown satchel. Her gemsilk brown outfit made a noise not unlike the rustling of the wind. Ever so quietly, she moved up a branch into another tree to throw his nose off. His ears twitched. Her brown wolf ears twitched in turn. She was surprised at his keen senses. She didn't think dog demons like him could sense that well. Plus, the youkai sent was weaker than normal, and she smelled a faint human scent on him. He must be a half-demon. Her adopted brother Koga had told her mutts had weaker senses than wolf demons.

When she was just a baby she had been dropped on the wolf tribe's cave entrance. Since she was a wolf youkai, they kept her, even though she was half human….. Or so they thought. When they had her for over a month, they discovered something very interesting. Two times a month, she went through a metamorphosis. Once, her hair changed black, and her irises turned red. Koga told her that when she was like this, she was a lot meaner, (she doesn't remember events during this period) and she smelled like a demon. Her second change, her hair turned silverish-white, and her eyes turned sterling silver. The wolf tribe was shocked to discover her other half was an angel. She always remembers this time of the month to be unpleasant, because she remembers these times. She always feels sick, and using power strains her body. So she was always treated specially during these periods. She was one of a kind. She was powerful, but the only one of her breed. This sometimes made her feel very lonely. Anyways, when the tribe had been slayed by Kagura, the wind sorceress, Koga had gone off with his best friends to avenge their deaths. So she had been left with her six wolves. She fended for herself now. The silver haired boy was in her territory, so she decided to have a little fun.

To the hunt! Her hands felt in her velvet satchel until she found a rope. She didn't have much time until the boy pinpointed her location, so she drew the rope out, and cracked it in the air. Before he could react, the rope was wrapped around his foot, and the remainder of the rope hung over a branch. She swung down, and he shot up. She landed in front of him, her bare feet making barely any noise. He was hanging upside down by his foot, struggling and cursing loudly. He then spotted the smirking teen. "Why, hello there! I spotted you in my territory and thought I'd drop in and say hello." Said Akito, for that was her name. He scowled. "I thought I smelled arrogant wolves in the forest. And you have that backwards missy. _You're _in _my_ territory." She snorted. "Says the guy hanging from a tree by his foot." "Very funny." He hissed. "I suppose I'll just leave you here. I'm getting bored." She turned and started walking away. "You're just scared to fight Me." said the white haired teen. She froze and turned slowly. Inuyasha thought he saw her eyes flash red. "Excuse me?" her eyes seemed to stare into his very soul. "You heard me." Her eyes screamed bloody murder, and she pulled out a small silver cylinder with a brown jewel on it, and a kunai. She threw the kunai and cut the rope, and he fell to the ground. He rolled right back up, hand on a sheath slung from his belt. "You wanna go?" she pressed the jewel on the cylinder. It expanded into a six foot staff, and a large curved blade flipped out from the handle. A scythe. She showed her claws, walked over to a tree, and took one slash at it. It sliced in half like butter. Then toppled to the ground. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

You leaped into action, scythe in hand. You spin it like a staff, and slice it downwards. He retaliates quickly, pulling out a sword, which transformed into a large demon sword. That was unexpected. You thought the stick at his waist was some kind of really crappy walking thing. Eh. You continue the battle with a flurry of quickly dealt blows. You spun, slashed, and sliced. Each blow was frustratingly met by his sword. You don't think you like him very much. Your blade clashed with his sword. As he rushed forward, arms above his head, you kicked the open place in his stomach with a sound kick. You snort in laughter when he tries to catch his breath. He stopped for a second and sniffed the air. "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" he shouted loudly.

"You smell like that damned wolf! Koga!" you stopped in surprise, blade stopping short. "That's my brother….." you lower your blade. "You know him?" He snorted. "Know him? That jerk is my worst enemy!" You lift your blade with a wary expression on your face. "What was your name again?" this guy. He seems familiar. Too familiar…..An image-no- a memory leaps in your head. You grab your head as you feel dizzy for a second and a sharp pain slices through your mind as you cry out, and fall to the ground, fainting.

"The name's Soul." A white haired kid was standing in front of you. Your name was Akito, and you were a half demon. Quite uncommon at the death weapon meister academy, or DWMA. Which you were standing in front of. Unlike a keshian egg, your soul wasn't impure; you were just a half breed. Demons and keshians had very many differences, unlike most people thought. That wasn't it though. You were also half angel. Not that you would tell anybody. Everybody you know was under the impression that you were full demon. Even your best friend Alex, a full demon. Good thing she's drunk all the time (she was much older than she appeared, she looked like any of the other teenagers here.) otherwise she might find out with her keen sense of smell. After all, you were vulnerable as an angel in full form. "My name's Akito. You gotta meister?"

SOUL

A meister? Not anymore. Maka had left a long time ago for some other weapon. Apparently you didn't take your missions seriously enough. Which was bullcrap. You bet she just thought the other guy she likes now was hot. She hardly talks to you anymore, and you know what? You like it that way! She can mind her own damned business. Screw her anyway. This girl looked interesting. She was wearing boots that had super heels, like CRAZY HEELS. She was wearing a red tank top, and a skirt that followed her curves. She had a leather jacket that was kinda like maka's jacket except a lot more eccentric. The back fanned out like maka's, except it had skirt ruffles. The buttons were silver and it had a ton of chains hanging from every which way. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She had her hands (which had her fingernails shaped into small sharp red painted claws) on her hips, and her feet were pointing inwards in a pigeon toed fashion. Her wild hair was pitch black ebony and ran down to her feet. Her bangs were long and were swept out of the way of her black lined-blood red eyes. She wore a spiked collar on her neck, and several gold and silver bracelets and thick rubber bracelets with band names on them. The most interesting thing about this girl with a punk style of fashion were the wolf-like ears coming out of the top of her head. They were black too, and had several piercings, earrings running up the outward sides of her ears. "Why would you want to know?" her ruby red lips curled into a grumpy expression, thick eyelashes closing over her calculating eyes then opening again. "I'm lookin' for a weapon." This girl sure was straight forward. Her voice was rich and had a lazy kind of feel to it. "…..and?" she looked him over again. "You're a scythe. I like sycthes. I'll be watching you." Without another word she whipped around and walked away.


End file.
